


Please, don't get pregnant

by jamjessy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Doctor Bang Chan, First Meetings, Gender or Sex Swap, Jeongin is a girl, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, M/M, Menstruation, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjessy/pseuds/jamjessy
Summary: "Did you lose something here?" She remembered being rude."Oh,uh. Not, really," the hell was he doing at the female section, then? She needed to get herself some time. Jeongin carried a small knife with her, exactly for moments like that one. They called it self defense. Also, being a fucking female in a very sexist world. "It's, oh Lord. It's thatIthinkyou'reonyourperiod."So, that's the story about how Jeongin almost stabbed Chan, the same day she had her first period.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Please, don't get pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> i was pretty much inspired by chan being a sweetheart on vlive. it was chan's room 88, if i'm not wrong. anyways. a stay complained about being on her period and having strong cramps, and chan could have bypassed it, but he didn't. he told her to stay warm and eat sweets. i adore him, really.

Minho was  _ not _ ready to raise a teenager on his own, nevertheless, an angst teen girl. Jeongin's hair was blue, so suddenly, and he was pretty sure half of those piercings weren't a thing a week ago.

"Min," that was new too. They both have never been very fond of cute nicknames. Minho turned to Jeongin, and the girl was as pale as a white sheet. "I'm not feeling very well."

"Did you eat something? For lunch," it was 3 pm. Jeongin had been done with school and Minho with work (he was an architect, so his working hours were pretty flexible. Felix was a very sweet boss, as well). So they made plans to get some food, maybe go to the movies too. 

Minho touched Jeongin's forehead, it wasn't hot.  _ Uh _ , that was definitely weird. Even with his sister feeling sick, he tried to stay calm, as he was driving as well.

It was only the both of them, and Minho was the oldest, so he knew very well what to do. Staying calm was something that helped in most cases.

"Of course," Jeongin whispered, removing Minho's hand from her face. Her brother wasn't the  _ best _ driver in the world, so it would be safer, for both of them, if Minho focused on taking them to the closest market. Jeongin had some… stuff, she needed to buy. "Fish and chips. It was awful. I hate what they give us at school."

"Sorry, I didn't have much time to cook lunch this week."

Jeongin rolled her dark eyes. Like all teens her age, Jeongin did so plenty of times a day. If she wasn't his baby sister, Minho was sure he would have them cut down, like on  _ Caroline (2009) _ , a long time ago. They were a happy family that loved each other very much (sometimes), you see.

She hugged her waist while Minho kept driving, safely. "I know, Minho. You've been busy. Jisung told me everything about your new project."

What,  _ Jisung? _ That was Felix, his manager slash boss really, brother. How did those two know each other? "How do you know each other?" Minho asked, surprised.

"We attend some of the same classes at school," their town wasn't huge, so it made  _ some  _ sense. But, wasn't Jisung two years older than his sister? That didn't make sense, at all. "So we talk, sometimes."

"Wait, wait. You two  _ share _ classes? What do you mean? Isn't Jisung like,  _ hm _ , nineteen?"

Whatever Jeongin was having, it could wait now. It wasn't like she was _dying_. Alright, she looked as pale as some _Twilight_ _(2008)_ vampire but, honestly, that didn't mean much. Jeongin was a teen, and most teens were allergic to sunlight, too busy streaming, and doing all that TikTok bullshit.

Whatever. School was more important.  _ Really _ important. With  _ really important _ , it meant Jeongin had to keep his scores close to B minus, or she was grounded for the rest of her life.

"No, he's actually eighteen." Jeongin replied.

"What the  _ fuck _ , that's not what I care about, Jeongin. He's watching your classes now? Does Felix  _ know  _ his brother is two years late?"

"Actually," she coughed, slightly. "I'm the one who's ahead of the students my age."

" _ WHAT, _ " Minho screamed inside the car. Another driver cursed, he was a very bad driver, really, but  _ he didn't fucking care, alright?! _ "Do you mind explaining yourself, Miss? Since I'm the one who pays your bills, and everything else."

Jeongin laughed. Some color seemed to come back to her cheeks. Minho was smiling, as well.

Those were great news. No, no.  _ Great  _ news!

"It was Seungmin's idea, actually," that was Jeongin's favorite teacher. Minho and Seungmin, well, they hated each other's guts. Minho was always sure, they would end up killing each other (or  _ fucking really hard _ ) by the end of Jeongin's senior year. "He said my scores have been pretty much, how did he say it,  _ out of the curve _ . So he gave me some extra credits, for Chemistry and Literature. That's why, Jisung and I are seeing each other a lot."

"Seeing each other a lot,  _ uh?" _

"Oh my  _ God _ !" Jeongin shouted ( _ but she was smiling too _ ). "It's not like that, at all. That's pretty disgusting, actually."

" _ Uh _ , is it? Jisung is pretty cute and he seems like a smart boy, too."

" _ Shut up, Minho.  _ Oh my God, that's why I don't tell you these things, you know."

" _ You _ , shut up," Minho said, he was laughing too. Look, he could fuck Seungmin, right that moment, if that meant getting Jeongin a scholarship. And he was a  _ bottom! _ So that, already, said a lot. "That's amazing, Gin! You know what that means, right?"

Jeongin smirked, the little fucker. "That I'm a young genius?"

" _ No!  _ Well, that too. But, do you know who will love it, too? The old, white man running Yale!"

Jeongin rolled her eyes, again. From the corner of his eyes, Minho saw his sister smiling a little bit. She had dreams to go to that college since  _ ever.  _ He hoped Seungmin liked watermelon flavored lube ('cause he was too pretty to be straight).

" _ Stop _ ," she whispered.

Minho moved a bit, to the side, trying to reach his sister's cherry cheeks. He wanted to fill them up with a hundred kisses. He failed, because, of course, Jeongin (gotic,  _ e-girl  _ aesthetics Jeongin) would never let him. Fuck her, really! Minho was too happy for her. " _ Stop it!  _ Minho,  _ stop!"  _ She shouted, laughing at her older brother.

"And, about  _ Jisung- _ "

" _ STOP. THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN US!" _

_ "I SEE THE WAY YOUR EYES SHINE WHEN YOU TALK ABOUT HIM!" _

_ "OH. MY. GOD!" _

_ " _ About  _ Jisung _ . Please, don't get pregnant."

Jeongin laughed, hard. She had to hold the sides of her school skirt, so much she smiled. "I hate you, Min. Really."

_ "Nah _ , you don't," her brother said, turning to the mall's parking place.

_ No, I don't, indeed. And, uh, thank you. _

_ * _

So, about Jeongin getting  _ pregnant  _ at sixteen, it was a joke, really. But, of course, the universe had to play its part.

Jeongin was  _ late _ , she knew it. Most girls in her classes hit puberty a long time ago. So, boobs and asses  _ popped _ . Some, actually, really got pregnant and chose to abort.  _ Most of them _ turned into horny teens.

Not Jeongin. Well, she was curious like everyone else and,  _ if  _ she tried touching herself thinking about John David Washington  _ and  _ Zendaya, it was nobody's business.  _ Not _ his brother's, anyways.

Jeongin's breasts were two, small lemons, really. She never had sex, really. She wasn't in a hush to do it, as well. Her first period, when it finally happened,  _ well _ , it was a funny story.

She didn't know what she would have done without Chan, pretty much. He was a prince. The ones who sang in Disney movies.

The (silly) story about Jeongin's first period started like that:

(Minho liked to tell it during dinners, a bit  _ too much _ )

" _ Oi, _ " Jeongin had her eyes in a cute skirt Minho wasn't buying her. For him, she had too many of too many things, and, if she was really going to one of the most expensive colleges in the country, it was better if they started saving as early as possible. Her brother sucked, a lot. "I think-  _ Uh _ ," stranger guy was trying to say.

Jeongin stared at him. At first, she remembered Chan being scared of her fake piercings (too many of them on her ears, two on top of an eyebrow, one around the nose, like a tiny, black  _ U).  _ Great, she smiled, that was exactly what she wanted. Horny, old men away from her.

"Did you lose something here?" She remembered being rude.

"Oh, _uh._ Not, really," the hell was he doing at the female section, then? She needed to get herself some time. Jeongin carried a small knife with her, exactly for moments like that one. They called it _self defense_. Also, _being a fucking female_ _in a very sexist world_. "It's, oh Lord. It's that _Ithinkyou'reonyourperiod_."

So, that's the story about how Jeongin almost stabbed Chan, the same day she had her first period.

" _ What, _ " she didn't get it, at first.

Bang Chan, that fucking nerd, said. "You see, that's completely normal.  _ Periods _ . Every girl between the ages of nine and sixteen, if they're late, it  _ will _ happen to them. Well, if you're trans," a nerd, indeed. But a  _ cute  _ nerd. It was easy to see why his brother fell for him, hard. "It won't work like that, but,  _ fuck it,  _ really. You know what,  _ fuck you _ , J.K Rowling. Being unfertile, it  _ doesn't _ mean less meaningful."

That was when Jeongin really  _ saw  _ it, the  _ thing _ running down one of her legs. "Oh Jesus,  _ Minho! _ " Jeongin shouted, grabbing her phone. She had lost Minho inside a pet store (for their cats, they  _ suddenly _ had that money to spend!).

"Who's  _ Minho?! _ " Chan screamed back.

" _ My-  _ He's my older brother. He'll know what to do," she whispered to herself. "Min always knows what to do."

" _ I…  _ I could help you, if you wanted. I'm not a weirdo,  _ I swear _ . I'm actually a feminist and I hope Kamala Harris becomes our president, one day."

Jeongin had to hold herself, not to laugh - well,  _ pee -  _ her ass off. It was disgusting, disgustingly funny. Minho would tell that same story twice a month, minimum.

"I'm also a doctor," Chan coughed. Jeongin nodded back, at him. Chan had really looked like a doctor (much later, they found out he was buying a gift for his younger sister who was Jeongin's age, as well).

"Help me,  _ please, _ " she whispered.

"Do you have a coat,  _ anything _ , so we can,  _ uh…  _ Pack you?"

" _ Pack _ me? What am I, an Amazon delivery?"

Chan sighed, closing his eyes. He hated working with teenagers, really. But, Medicine, _helping people in need_ , it was a part of him, 24/7. " _Hey_ ," he'd said, more firmly this time. "Do you need the help of a doctor or not? Because I am _not_ the one needing help, and, I am also _not_ the one having my first period inside a Forever 21. You should buy more ecologically correct, by the way."

"You're the grown man shopping for girls clothes, not  _ me _ . And, sure, I have a coat in my backpack. Just, let me call my brother, right  _ Doctor _ ?"

*

"Where is my little sister,  _ you weirdo? _ "

It was the first thing Minho ever asked Chan.

Chan was sure that man was the love of his life, since then. Minho was so beautiful, even pointing a plastic knife he stole from Burguer King, at him.

"First, put that down. You're Minho, right? She's  _ fine _ . My name is Chan. I'm a Doctor at St. Peter's."

Minho put that stupid knife down, only after he checked Doctor Chan's ID,  _ twice _ . He looked much relieved (still the prettiest man alive) once granted.

"Is  _ she,  _ is she inside the stall?" Minho whispered, for some reason. They were alone inside the mall's toilet. His cheeks looked pink and felt warm,  _ for some reason. _

Oh, fuck it. Chan was a really attractive, young man. Also, very  _ single, _ as his hands were empty of any rings. 

" _ Yes, _ " the doctor sighed, relieved as well. Those people were crazy, really. The doctor had worked twelve hours straight that day, more and more people coming to him with broken bones, failing organs, and,  _ well,  _ first periods, too. "But she's fine, don't worry."

Minho whispered. " _ That's her first period. I don't know what to do!" _

"Well, since she's a teenager still,  _ pads _ , and lots of glucose, will help."

_ Glucose? "Ah _ , right. Chocolate and stuff."  _ What a nerd. _

"Yeah," Chan blushed. A man, as tall as a door, fucking  _ blushed,  _ right in front of him. Minho wanted to  _ climb _ him. The doctor rubbed the back of his neck, then. "And stuff."

"You two know that I could hear everything from there, right?" Jeongin said, out of the dirty stall.

Minho grabbed his little sister by the shoulders, to hug her tight. She would be his little princess forever. "You are a  _ woman _ now," he said, dramatically. "Are you okay?"

" _ Yes _ , but not thanks to you." 

Well, they could love each other, for less than ten seconds, but they could. "I was  _ busy _ ."

"Yeah,  _ right _ . You were busy buying our cats the same things they already have. While I bleed to death."

"You were  _ not _ bleeding to death," the doctor laughed. "Periods will happen with such a frequency but nothing that-  _ Alright, I will shut up now. _ "

"He bought me, you know," Jeongin whispered to her brother. " _ The stuff.  _ The pads. He bought everything. Even the cleaning stuff."

"Was he weird?" Minho asked, more seriously.

"He wasn't, not at all. He was very kind. Thank you, Chan. Really."

"Well," Doctor Bang said, shyly. "It was a pleasure, really. Not. Not like  _ that! _ "

The siblings rolled their dark eyes. Minho smiled shyly, biting his bottom lip.

_ That's weird…  _ Jeongin thought.

"How much do I owe you?" Minho asked the doctor. "For, you know, the hygiene products?"

_ Hygiene products. _ Really? Man, adults could be so fucking weird sometimes.

"A dinner. A  _ dinner _ , with  _ me _ . After work. On  _ Friday _ , 8 pm," Jeongin had to hold her laugh. Cute, her brother was blushing. That was something Minho definitely didn't do very often. " _ My treat…" _

And Chan was paying, too? Wow.

There was silence. A  _ very uncomfortable _ silence.

Someone had to say something, so Jeongin  _ did _ .

" _ Well,  _ I hope you're a top because my brother is  _ definitely  _ a power bottom, and-  _ what. _ "

"Yes,  _ shut the fuck up, Jeongin. _ YES! That's  _ me _ , saying yes, to  _ you _ , Chan."

"Right,  _ uh.  _ I will pick you up by 7."

Chan left the room. Then, he came back. "Where do you live, again?" Chan asked, very confused.

_ "Oh my God, _ " Jeongin wanted to vomit, for real. "I will wait outside.  _ You, _ " she turned to Chan. "Get a condom. And  _ you, _ " back to her brother, winking at him. " _ Please _ , for God's sake, don't get pregnant. I'm leaving now."

**Author's Note:**

> i had so much fun writing this one. maybe i'll come back with more chapters, i dunno.   
> gimme your thoughts.


End file.
